Examples of electronic components provided with outer electrodes include coil components containing magnetic materials, capacitors containing dielectrics, piezoelectric devices containing piezoelectric materials, and varistors containing semiconductors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-201374 discloses a planar coil that includes a coil portion covered with a magnetic metal powder-containing resin that contains an epoxy resin serving as a binder, and outer electrodes formed of multilayer metal films including a Cr layer deposited by sputtering, the outer electrodes being connected to a circuit on a mounting substrate.